<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>花 by annnn9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615584">花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annnn9/pseuds/annnn9'>annnn9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annnn9/pseuds/annnn9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「為什麼時機總是那麼剛好呢？」</p><p>設定在中尉被Pride威脅，上校打電話來之後的個人腦補<br/>（寫於2020/4/18）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>向來以冷靜理性著稱的莉莎．霍克愛中尉，正在為了方才的衝動購物而苦惱著。</p><p>她看著手中從附近雜貨店買來的白色小花瓶，不知如何是好。</p><p>說到底她為什麼要買花瓶啊？莫非是因為前幾天她的前直屬上司馬斯坦古上校打電話過來，要她幫忙處理他不知為何買的一堆花的關係才買的吧！</p><p>習慣還真是可怕，即使已經不是他的副官了，潛意識還是想處理上司捅出來的簍子嗎？她一邊將花瓶拆封擺在桌上，一邊開始思考。</p><p>要拿去退貨嗎？但是在她買了花瓶之後雜貨店就打烊了，明天又有很多工作需要她這新上任的總統副官熟悉。</p><p>雖然還有另一位總統副官，但是平均一個人的工作量也夠她受的，必須早早去上班。而且給總統的緊急文件還真不是普通的多，即使過了表定下班時間仍要隨時待命，若有必要還要送文件到總統官邸去。簡而言之就是她不知何時才有空處理這個花瓶，看來只能先放著了。</p><p>想到這裡……霍克愛不禁想起了那天晚上她在總統官邸的走廊上感受到的最深層的恐懼——她發現總統的養子賽利姆原來也是人造人，卻被他以上校和自己的生命威脅要她封口，身為牽制馬斯坦古勢力的重要人質，她不敢輕舉妄動，別說伸手碰身後的槍袋，她連挪動腳步都不敢。</p><p>雖然這幾夜回家的路上一如往常燈火通明，月色皎潔，但每當她走入昏暗小巷時總是止不住心慌，畢竟她絕對忘不了賽利姆——普萊德（Pride）對她說的話。</p><p>「我會在陰影裡一直看著妳。」</p><p>她雖是一名軍人，心理素質理應是強健的，但是當下的狀況與她遇過的完全不同。在那樣的存在面前，她才發覺身為普通人類的自己竟是如此弱小。</p><p>她緩緩蹲坐在地，雙手抱膝，將自己的身體蜷起。</p><p>是啊，她是如此渺小，被當成棋子和人質受人擺布。</p><p>而她果然成為了他的弱點……</p><p> </p><p>羅伊．馬斯坦古上校正站在他的轎車旁苦惱著。</p><p>為什麼我又買花了啊。馬斯坦古望著手裡的花束，小小的白色花朵簇擁著，十分熱鬧。</p><p>這幾天因為得力的助手們全都不在他的身邊，只能自己處理各種公文。難得他沒有在偷懶耍賴不想批公文，讓其他人都相當訝異。畢竟原本還有霍克愛中尉會陪他加班，但現在事情只要一拖，之後就有得他好受的。</p><p>思及此他忍不住苦笑幾聲，明明是自己太過大意，才會變成這樣的局面：他的士兵、城堡、主教、騎士，甚至連皇后都從身邊被奪走。</p><p>從那天起，一夕失去手中的權力的事實總令他不快，於是在酒吧交換情報時忍不住多喝了幾杯……早先在離開聖誕夫人的酒吧後，他想讓自己清醒一點，決定在街上四處晃晃。</p><p>後來手裡就多出了一束花。</p><p>啊，現在要怎麼辦，他家裡的花多到可以開花店了，真不知道這束花要往哪裡擺。那麼應該要請誰來幫忙處理這束花呢？</p><p>頓時他腦中浮現了霍克愛中尉的臉龐。</p><p>他可沒有漏看她臉上莫名出現的劃傷，和手腕上隱約露出的紅痕。</p><p>搞什麼啊，人一不在他身邊就出狀況，到底發生什麼事了？她又不肯告訴他……</p><p>他一邊碎唸一邊走到電話亭，想都不想就播了霍克愛中尉的電話號碼。雖然幾天前才被拒絕過一次，但他還是厚起臉皮打算再問一次。</p><p>因為，他不知怎的有點想念她的聲音……</p><p> </p><p>將霍克愛拉回現實的是突然響起的電話鈴聲。</p><p>她頓了三秒才想到要起身接電話，但她向話筒伸出的手卻不自主地顫抖。</p><p>天知道話筒的另一端會是誰？倏地一陣涼意爬上她的背脊。</p><p>「喂？」</p><p>「哈囉~這裡是您經常惠顧的花店~」歡快的聲音說著似曾相識的台詞。</p><p>「……您還來啊，上校。」霍克愛在聽到馬斯坦古的聲音的瞬間就放鬆下來。</p><p>「呃對，是我。」他的聲音聽起來有些不好意思。</p><p>「找我有什麼事嗎？這麼晚還打過來。」她停頓一會，忍不住挖苦他，「不要說您又喝醉後買了一堆花了。」</p><p>「嗯…算半對。」他開始解釋，「我的確又喝醉後亂買東西了，但好消息是我這裡只有一束花。要幫我個忙嗎？」</p><p>「您又要我處理嗎？」為什麼又發生這種事？她發誓下次見面一定要拿槍轟掉他的腦袋。</p><p>「拜託啦，就只有一束欸，沒道理妳不幫忙吧～」</p><p>「……好，把花給我。」她總是敵不過他的無賴厚臉皮。</p><p>「欸？真的嗎？妳不是說過妳家沒有花瓶嗎？」</p><p>「現在有了，」她無奈地嘆了口氣，「您要什麼時候拿給我？」</p><p>「我現在過去，等我。」</p><p>十分鐘後，馬斯坦古站定在霍克愛家門口，右手懸在半空中遲遲不肯按下電鈴。</p><p>現在他稍微清醒了些，開始思考現在的自己正在做什麼？一個男的專程跑去女生的家就為了拿花給她？怎麼想都很奇怪啊！</p><p>重點是他還想起來自己為什麼要買花了。</p><p>前幾天原本要分一些花給中尉但被拒絕了的這件事，他一直都記念在心。加上那時話筒傳來的那聲嘆息和聲音聽上去十分疲累，像是才剛九死一生般脫離險境，他決定一定要去關心她一下。</p><p>結果他一邊想著要去找她一邊就買了花……好險沒有買太多。</p><p>雖然自己的動機並不單純，但都已經和人家約好了不是嗎？不要想這麼多！你可以的，羅伊‧馬斯坦古！</p><p>他深吸了一口氣，食指終於按下電鈴。</p><p>過了不久門啪嚓一聲被打開，霍克愛看見馬斯坦古站在門前。</p><p>她單刀直入向他伸出手，「把花給我吧。」</p><p>「好。」他立刻把手中的花束交給她。</p><p>她接過花束接著轉身往後走，將花束擱在桌上。他向著桌子看去，發現桌上多了一個白色花瓶。</p><p>「妳還真的有花瓶。」馬斯坦古自動走進屋內，順便關上門。</p><p>「不然我也不會收下這束花。」霍克愛拿起花瓶走進廚房裝了一些水，回來將花瓶放在桌上，把花束放進花瓶，剛剛好填滿了花瓶。</p><p>「好了。」她轉身看向還站在原地的他，「請問還有什麼事嗎？」</p><p>馬斯坦古想說的事太多了。</p><p>前幾天到底發生了什麼事？妳還好嗎？我很擔心妳。</p><p>但他有什麼立場說這些呢？他和她早已不是上司與副官的關係了。</p><p>霍克愛看著欲言又止的馬斯坦古，嘗試從他的表情解讀出一些訊息。</p><p>雖然她清楚他很想知道關於那天晚上發生的事，自己也想找個人傾訴不想憋在心裡，但是她不能說。</p><p>對不起，不能讓你掛念這件事……否則你會有危險。</p><p>她很清楚絕對不可以將危險波及其他人，尤其是她最拚命守護的那個人。</p><p>「……謝謝妳願意幫忙。」馬斯坦古愣了半天只說得出這句。</p><p>「不會，只是舉手之勞。」</p><p>「妳真的沒事嗎？」他又問了她一次。</p><p>「真的沒事，真的。」霍克愛不自覺挑起一邊的眉，試圖用眼神表示雖然有事但不方便說明，而且她可以照顧好自己。</p><p>「是嗎？好吧。」他跟著挑眉，接著像是妥協般聳聳肩。</p><p>她知道他看懂了。</p><p>「真的有事要和我說。」但他還是很堅持強調，果然不放心嗎？</p><p>「好。」她忍不住嘴角上揚，心裡浮現一絲暖意。</p><p>「那…我走啦。趕快休息吧，妳就不用送我了。」他一面說一面走到門前。</p><p>「好的，路上小心。」</p><p>馬斯坦古轉身開門走出去，在門關上前還聽到身後傳來一句「工作時請不要偷懶。」</p><p>他不禁噗哧一笑。</p><p> </p><p>待馬斯坦古離開後，霍克愛拉開椅子坐在桌前盯著花瓶看。小小的白花團團簇擁，像極了滿天繁星。</p><p>其實蠻漂亮的。她在心裡默默得出這個結論。</p><p>現在她的心情已不如先前沉重，雖然剛剛的突發事件實在荒唐，但他卻成功轉移她的注意力。</p><p>他是來關心她的嗎？雖然總覺得不太可能也不太妥當，但她心裡隱約覺得如果他真的是這樣拐彎抹角的表達他的關心的話就太好了。</p><p>謝謝你，幫了大忙。</p><p>「為什麼時機總是那麼剛好呢？」她閉上雙眼輕輕笑了。</p><p>上一次也好，這一次也是。</p><p>當她感到害怕無助時，他便來了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是我的第一篇佐莎，也是第一篇有好好寫完的同人文，以前都是寫完開頭就放在那裡，放到我都忘了原本要寫什麼了XDDDD<br/>在鋼鍊完結快要十年之後才看了這部作品，不看還好一看就整個人都陷了下去，劇情不拖泥帶水俐落爽快的沒話說，重點是我從來沒有想到我就這樣栽進佐莎了……<br/>看完真的覺得他們實在是太好了，一個衝動就開始寫文了（很在意打電話送花的那個橋段），希望看到這裡的你別太在意我的破文筆XD<br/>RR萬歲！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>